Dark Wolf
by Abenakiwerewolf
Summary: Sitka and her brothers are sent to find Maryann, their long lost cousin. But they are unaware of the predator, lurking and waiting to pounce on his prey.
1. Chapter 1

It was different in the jungle. So humid that you were almost drinking water instead of inhaling it.

Sitka gloried in her wolf form as she ran with her brothers. Sitka was a werewolf along with her brothers. They were on a pack mission to find their long-lost cousin. The report was that Maryann, as her adopted parents named her, had come here to stay with the Chavez family.

Maryann had gone to the Carpathian mountains, which was strange. Lycan tended to avoid that mountain range as a rule. Carpathians were well known for their nasty tempers and jealousy.

Sitka stopped. She had the keenest nose in the family. _Lycan have been through here, _she told her brothers, _but there's something off about the scent. _

It smelled a little like old blood. It wasn't Vampire, but it was similar.

_Carpathian,_ growled Sitka's brother Tawny. _But the scents are blended together._

Without another word the trio set off. A female jaguar scent joined the Lycan's, then ran off. Maybe Maryann had a friend.

_Up ahead! _Sitka yipped. She sprang forward, she could see Maryann in her wolf form. Sitka yelped happily in greeting.

Next thing she knew she was pressed into the dirt. She snarled at the heavy male Lycan who had pinned her.

Sitka went limp, as if she was going to offer no resistance. The male relaxed too soon. Sitka lunged, tore his muzzle and leaped back to her brothers, shifting to a human form as they did.

"That was uncalled for! She was just saying _hello_! You have no right to come between Maryann and Blood kin," Lyle, Sitka's older brother snapped.

"No right? She's my lifemate!" the male snapped back, "Who _are_ you?"

Sitka and her family stilled at the term. They glanced at each other. Now they knew where the Carpathian scent came from. They had gotten into more then they had bargained for. Especially if this male was claiming that Maryann was his lifemate.

"Why do you want to know, Carpathian?" Lyle snapped.

Sitka rolled her eyes and smacked her brother on the head. "You have no tact," she scolded. "This is Maryann's _lifemate_. He wouldn't hurt her." to the male she said, "I'm Sitka Forthsyng. These are my brothers, Tawny and Lyle. Maryann's our cousin. Who are you?"

"Manolito De La Cruz."

"Manolito let me by!They're my family!" Maryann snapped.

Manolito growled. "Make one bad move toward her and you are dead!" he snapped at us.

Tawny rolled his eyes at Sitka. "How would you respond if we treated you like that?" he asked Sitka. She smiled easily. "I'd settle for snapping your neck." To Maryann she said, "It's great to finally meet you! Mom and Dad, your Aunt and Uncle, had pack business so they sent us!"

Manolito watched as Maryann went to greet them. The young woman had short, spiky hair with red highlights at the tips. She and her brothers shared the same creamy coffee skin as Maryann. The brothers had long curly hair tied back with blue ribbons. All three wore t-shirts and loose cut off shorts. Heavy hiking boots completed the ensemble.

Manolito started everyone walking back to the house. He noticed that the three Lycan were _very_ aware of their surroundings. They hid this by talking to Maryann about Lycan culture.

Sitka seemed confused about the relationship between Maryann and Manolito.

"Why do you let him order you around?" she asked.

"I don't have much choice," Maryann said.

This shocked Sitka, "What? He has no right to tell you what to do! Lycan women rule their men with a firm hand."

"We're Carpathian, the rules are different." Manolito said. Maryann needed no encouragement in being rebellious.

"Oh, right. I could never live with a Carpathian male. I value freedom too much," Sitka said.

"I said the same thing," Maryann replied. "You learn to compromise."

"We'd gut any male that came near you, Sitka." Tawny promised.

"And if we didn't, Josh would!" said Lyle clearly joking.

Sitka scowled. Josh had courted her since she was thirteen and he sixteen. He refused to take no for an answer. He pestered her, sent her flowers and presents. They all ended up in the trash. Sitka knew he was just after the power he would have if he was her Litter-father.

"I can protect myself! I think you remember what happened last April Fools, Tawny." He blushed, while she explained to Maryann and Manolito. "Tawny snuck up on me, yelled BOO and poured _ice water_ over my head. I then proceeded to beat him black and blue and I dumped him in the duck pond."

Sitka grinned, turned a cartwheel and jumped up to catch an overhanging branch. She swung there for a second, building momentum, she let go, completing two flips before touching the earth again.

"She's a gymnast," Lyle explained.

Clapping came from the bushes. Jasmine, Juliette and Solange came out. Manolito introduced the two families to each other.

Tawny and Lyle quickly started making friends with Jasmine. Juliette and Maryann watched with a pleased eye as the young woman laughed and joked.

Sitka and Solange eyed each other. They seemed to be having a silent conversation.

Sitka snapped her teeth together, "Canine versus Feline?" she suggested wickedly.

"Sitka, no! You'll hurt her!" Tawny protested as Jasmine said, "Don't hurt her Solange!"

The two female warriors ignored them. They were already circling.

Juliette went between them. "I know Riordan will want to see this. Can you two wait until we reach a better place?"

Solange bared her teeth in a mockery of a smile, Sitka returned the gesture. Sitka had gotten to the point where she could beat everyone in her pack without breaking a sweat. Above all things, Sitka _loved_ a challenge.

The two women were hustled toward an empty stable yard. The Chavez family quickly came out to watch. Solange had made herself a reputation at the ranch. The Chavez family was curious about the idiot who had challenged her.

The two women were settling the rules. "No shifting and NO outside help. It ends when one of us is pinned," Sitka said as she stripped down to her bra. Her stomach was a mass of scars, as were her arms. Her shorts were shed too, revealing a spandex pair that kept her legs from being chafed by the knives she wore. The knives were shed as well, laid reverently on the pile of clothing.

"Anyone who tries to steal these will have a very good view of my teeth," Sitka warned. "Tawny, guard!"

The women began circling again.

Rafael approached Tawny and Lyle, who looked worried. "Your sister will be fine."

Tawny rolled his eyes. Lyle replied, "It's not Sitka we're worried about. We're worried about Solange. Sitka is the best in our pack. She's deadly."

Rafael raised is brows but didn't respond.

Solange tested Sitka aggressively. Sitka returned the attack. The two warriors erupted, moving too fast for even the Carpathian eye.

In the end, Solange had Sitka pinned beneath her. Sitka looked up at her, completely relaxed. Solange made the mistake of letting her guard down for a brief moment to look at Jasmine.

Sitka took the chance and lunged. Solange landed on her back hard.

To everyone's surprise, the two women were laughing! What had looked like a deadly battle was really two women showing off.

Sitka offered Solange a hand up. They continued laughing as Sitka got dressed. She caressed her knives. "Next time, darlings," she cooed to them.

"Well done, Sitka! You didn't kill her!" Lyle complemented.

Manolito frowned, "That battle didn't adhere to the Carpathian code of honor."

Sitka burst out into an un-ladylike guffaw. Her brothers chuckled as well.

"Codes of honor are for people who do too much thinking," Sitka said, "The bastard in the bushes isn't going to give me a second chance, why should I give him one? If an enemy is stupid enough to turn their back and walk around unarmed, they are stupid enough to die."

Solange, Jasmine and Juliette nodded in agreement. The Carpathian males frowned.

Sitka stretched, did a back flip and asked Solange, "Other forms? Tomorrow night?"

Solange bared her teeth in agreement.

"Would you like us to heal your bruises?" Rafael offered.

Sitka shook her head, "One of my sayings is 'You get what you take and you take what you get'. Each bruise will remind me of mistakes and that memory will serve me well in battles to come."

Rafael nodded his understanding.

"I like her," Solange murmured to Jasmine.

"Lady Moon, girl, you pack a punch," Sitka said to Solange, rubbing her neck, she didn't protest when Tawny took over the process.

Tawny was the family's healer. He could fight and kill when he had to, they all could, but he preferred to save lives.

The Chavez and De La Cruz family continued to make the newcomers welcome. Tawny fell in with Jasmine to everyone's glee. They discussed herbal supplements for pregnancy.

Lyle was discussing the need for an alliance with Manolito, Rafael and Riordan.

Sitka conversed with Solange and Maryann. They shared anecdotes about their lives. Maryann constantly reminded Solange that not all men were evil.

Sitka didn't miss the looks that Maryann kept throwing Manolito. Wolves were very sexual creatures, that combined with Carpathian blood would make for a steamy marriage.

Maryann told Sitka about her life in Seattle helping battered women, then the story of how she met Destiny and came to meet Manolito.

"That makes sense. We were a bit worried when we found out that you had gone to the Carpathian mountains." Sitka smiled at Maryann's surprised look. "We've been looking for you for years! We never expected to find you here!" She glanced at the Carpathians. "Lycan tend to avoid Carpathians. Their males tend to be jealous and possessive. That, and the fact that Lycan women won't take any crap, leads to friction."

"I keep telling my cousin that," Solange said with a glance toward Juliette. The three women watched as Tawny teased Jasmine about her huge stomach.

"I'm going to have to talk with him about the flirting thing," Sitka mused. "We won't be here for very long. We just came to check on Maryann and to see if she knew about her heritage." Sitka glanced at Maryann, "Now that I've met you, I don't think that it's a good idea if you come back with us."

Manolito appeared at Maryann's elbow. "And why not?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Sitka ignored him, "Is he always this bad?" she asked Maryann, "He's deliberately trying to intimidate me. Trying being the operative word." Sitka met Manolito's cold gaze with her own. "I've taken out more then my share of vampires. Back off."

Solange laughed at the expression on the Carpathian's faces. Sitka joined her.

"You think you're the only ones keeping them off the humans? Dream on!"

Sitka's head came up, nostrils flared. Something or someone was watching her. She had had the feeling all afternoon, but it was stronger now. Pretending to ignore it, she turned back to the conversation.

Zacharias came toward the sound of a fight. His brothers had told him of Maryann's cousins. The female had challenged Solange. This piqued his interest a little.

Laughter rang out from the stable yard. Zacharias froze, he was looking at a deep chestnut mare. _He could see COLOR! _He could f_eel_ the emotions of those around him, worry, admiration, excitement, and a hint of lust. He _felt_ his _own_ emotions, bewilderment, and more then his share of possession. Whoever made that beautiful sound was _his._ The beast inside him rose at the thought that the lust was for his lifemate.

Zacharias dissolved his body into mist. He heard his brother, Manolito say, "That battle didn't adhere to the Carpathian code of honor."

He heard the full bellied guffaw again. That was the most beautiful sound in the world. He would have to keep her laughing for all eternity.

Zacharias turned the corner and saw her. His lifemate. She had short spiky hair with dyed tips. He reveled in seeing the rich red. Coffee colored skin was very visible. All she wore was a bra and spandex shorts. Zacharias was alarmed by the amount of shiny scars on her stomach and arms. He listened with interest to her reply.

"Codes of honor are for people who think too much. The bastard in the bushes isn't going to give me a second chance, why should I give him one? If an enemy is stupid enough to turn their back and walk around unarmed then they're stupid enough to die."

Zacharias frowned. It sounded like she fought regularly. The scars she wore were a testament to that.

"Would you like us to heal your bruises?" Rafael asked. Zacharias fought his demon, who was insisting that he rip Rafael's head off. Not wanting to kill his brothers, he sent the information to his kin, _She is my lifemate. Don't do anything inappropriate. _

His brothers joy radiated from them. Zacharias felt he would burst with the love he felt for them.

He watched his lifemate shake her head. "One of my sayings is 'You get what you take and you take what you get'. Each bruise will remind me of mistakes and those memories will serve me well in battles to come."

Rafael nodded his head. _Don't encourage her!_ Zacharias scolded. _She will have to give it up soon._

"Lady Moon, girl, you pack a punch!" His lifemate said to Solange. Jealousy and possession rose thick and hot when he saw one of the males rub her neck.

_He's her brother_, warned Manolito. Zacharias tried to calm down. It was all he could do not to snap the Lycan's neck. He examined the Lycan male's emotions. They were filled with worry for the woman, filled with a need to heal. In a way, the male reminded him of Gregori.

Zacharias followed them in the shape of an owl, stockpiling information about his lifemate. Her name was Sitka. He listened to her comment about Carpathian men, "Lycan tend to avoid Carpathians. Their males tend to be jealous and possessive. That, and the fact that Lycan women won't take any crap, leads to friction."

Zacharias knew that he would have to show Sitka that he was worth living with. He knew from his reaction to her brother that what she was saying was true.

He paid attention again, Sitka was having a confrontation with Manolito.

"Is he always this bad?" she asked Maryann. "He's deliberately trying to intimidate me. Trying being the operative word." Sitka addressed Manolito, "It won't work. I've taken out more then my share of vampires. Back off!"

Zacharias almost lost his owl form from the shock. She fought vampires! That was going to end soon.

Sitka and Solange were laughing at the expression on his brother's faces. "You think you were the only ones keeping them off the humans? Dream on!" Sitka chuckled.

Zacharias shifted to mist and drifted closer. Her head came up, nostrils flared. She scented danger and that danger was him.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long night, dawn approached. The Carpathians went to ground. Solange and Jasmine went back to their safe house.

Sitka and her brothers refused to sleep indoors. Sitka made her point clear by shifting and heading to a tree. She circled before settling down. Her ears went back, as if she was daring anyone to protest. Her brothers followed her lead, Tawny staying up to act as a lookout.

The Chavez family shrugged and went back to their work.

The Lycan slept the day away, shifting lookouts several times. It was Sitka's turn when twilight came. She felt the Carpathian male sneak up in the bushes behind her. Without disturbing her brothers, she shifted and headed toward the shrubs.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Will you take a walk with me?" the shadow asked. His voice was deep and sent trickles of lightning through her veins. Sitka was wary of her reaction.

"Alright," she agreed. "But try to take my blood and you'll end up with no teeth!"

The teeth in question flashed in a smile. "I will do nothing you can't live with," the male purred.

"What's your name?" Sitka asked.

"I am Zacharias De La Cruz. And you?" The way he said it made her know that he already knew her name.

"Sitka Sandmoon Forthsyng."

"A pleasure to meet you, Sitka."

They stepped onto the moonlit path. Now Sitka could see the male. He had hooded eyes that seemed to see into her very soul. His jaw was shadowed, he had classic features, his hair was pulled back with a leather tie. He wore a t-shirt and jeans. Though his clothing was simple, he made Sitka ashamed of her ragged shorts.

She was nervous about the fact that he made her flesh tingle. She stretched to hide that she was checking to see if her knives were in easy reach.

"What do you do in your spare time?" Zacharias asked.

Sitka bared her teeth. "I hunt. Vampires, Rouges, whatever! It's gotten to the point where they avoid our territory like the plague." She snorted, "Cowards."

"Why do you do that? Why risk yourself?" Zacharias asked. He couldn't figure this woman out.

"Why do anything? It's my calling, what I'm good at. Tawny got the heal-people gene, I got the kill-people gene."

"What's your family like?" Zacharias had only known what it was like to be Carpathian, he was curious.

Instead of answering him aloud, Sitka opened her mind to him. Zacharias was filled with the images of a family playing outside a small cabin. Tawny healing her knee, later healing a stab wound. Lyle teaching her how to fight, praising her while his face was smashed into the dirt.

Images of her parents. Her father was a conservationist. There were images of his lectures and of him showing her how to think critically. Her mother teaching her how to track and holding her when she cried about how Josh wouldn't leave her alone.

Sitka quickly placed a barrier, but not before Zacharias saw an image of a man that she hated, giving her flowers.

He growled. The beast rose up inside him, demanding blood. He closed his eyes, fighting it. They snapped open when he felt Sitka edging away from him. He tried to smile reassuringly. He knew he failed miserably.

"I have a temper," Zacharias apologized.

"All male Carpathians do." Sitka said, "That's why we avoid you."

Zacharias closed his eyes again. Sitka felt an overwhelming need to comfort him. Her body disobeyed her brain and went toward him. She offered him her hand.

He took it, whipping her into his arms. Zacharias didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that he wouldn't last another second unless he claimed her.

Sitka's struggles melted away when he kissed her. He was heat lightning in summer, commanding and masculine.

She gasped and his tongue swept into her mouth.

_You are my lifemate. I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my allegiance. I give you my heart. I give you my soul. I give you my body. I take into keeping all the same that is yours. Your life will be cherished by me for all time. Your life will be placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate. You are bound to me for all eternity. You are always in my care._

Zacharias bit down on her neck. Sitka gasped at the erotic pain. Dimly she remembered promising to punch him if he bit her.

Zacharias had never tasted anything so sweet. He forced himself to only take enough for a true exchange. He kept his mind merged with hers. Smiling at her irritation about her confusion, he swept his tongue across the pinpricks, healing them.

His nail sharpened as he drew it across his chest. He drew her mouth toward the wound. His breath escaped him in a hiss as her mouth moved, taking in his blood, binding them together. He groaned.

Sitka licked the wound one last time, looking up at him. He was everything she had ever looked for in a man. She had merged with him. She knew he was a leader as she was. There would be friction but it could be resolved. She claimed his mouth with hers once more.

_You are really not upset?_ He asked. Sitka saw images from his brothers memories.

_Let me work up to it,_ she teased. _Besides_, you'll _have to deal with my brothers._

Zacharias smiled. He was shocked that he remembered how. He had spent such a long time in the darkness. _My love,_ he whispered, kissing her gently.

A rumbling growl came from the path. Sitka scented her brothers. Sharing the information with her lifemate, she pulled away and shifted. Her wolf was just as dazed as she was. Zacharias shifted to a wolf as well.

_It's okay!_ Sitka told her brothers.

_He BIT you! _

_You are so dead,_ Lyle promised Zacharias. He growled in return. Sitka cuffed him with her paw.

To her brothers she said, _He's my lifemate, my litter-father. _

Zacharias made a note to ask about that term later.

_What about the pack? Josh?_ Tawny asked.

Zacharias growled, _She's_ mine._ Josh will be hurt if he interferes. _Violence dripped from the remark.

Sitka nuzzled him. _I can take care of myself. _

_You don't have to now, _Zacharias said. Sitka was unnerved by the fact that he sounded serious. She directed her attention back to her brothers. _I don't want to have to embarrass you but I will if I have to. This is what I want. If he hurts me, I will turn him over to you_.

Zacharias shuddered at the thought that he might hurt her. _I would, and will, never hurt you,_ he promised.

_Zacharias, Jaguar men have been scented on our territory. Jasmine and Solange are in the safe house, _Manolito said, _Juliette is staying with them_.

Sitka and her brother's growled. Jasmine and Solange had told their story the night before. Tawny bared his teeth. _They are so dead_, he vowed.

_Oh dear_, commented Sitka to Zacharias using their private mental path,_ It appears that my brother has a thing for Jasmine._

Zacharias sent her an image of bared teeth. _If he hurts her,_ he's _dead. She has gone through too __much._

The group started running toward Manolito. Tawny slowed, _I'm going back to the safe house. I'll help if they attack. _

Sitka nodded. She knew that Tawny wanted to reassure Jasmine. There was also less of a chance that there would be a battle there. Tawny was a lover, not a fighter.

_Would you go back there too? _Zacharias asked her. _I don't want to risk you near the Jaguar men. _

Sitka thought, it _was_ more sensible to go back. The brothers had worked together, she would be a third wheel. Zacharias followed her thought process and approved.

_The second I feel you in danger, I'm coming straight to you,_ she promised him, before following Tawny back.

Sitka touched Tawny's mind, it was filled with turmoil and a firm resolve that the Jaguar men would have to go through him to get to Jasmine. This worried Sitka, Tawny was in far deeper then she had thought. Maybe he can heal her, she mused.

They were nearing the safe house. Instinct warned Sitka, _They are already here,_ she told Tawny. She stretched her mind and warned Juliette. Fear and determination came in waves.

Sitka stopped. There were three Jaguar men in the trees near the house and another on the roof. Sitka growled. _Go to the left, you take out the two on the far side. I'll handle the other ones._ She felt Tawny's assent.

Sitka calmed the birds, telling them not to alert the Jaguar men. Her wolf snuck through the underbrush before taking to the trees. _NOW!_ She told Tawny, leaping at the Jaguar with his back turned.

Her teeth ripped through flesh, Sitka broke his neck before leaping at the man on the roof. He was prepared. He leaped at her, wielding a long knife. Sitka went in low, tearing out his hamstrings. He gasped and fell of the roof, taking her with him. The knife stabbed into her leg. The wolf took the pain, leaving Sitka's mind clear. She went for the kill, ripping out his throat. He fell off.

Sitka yanked out the knife with her teeth. Limping, she walked toward the safe house. A dart caught her before she got near. _Zacharias!_ She screamed as her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke to pain. Blinding pain. No, there was a blindfold over her eyes. Her hands and feet were bound. Cautious, Sitka sent her awareness out. Four men. Jaguar men. SHIT!

_Zacharias?_ She called, reaching for him. She hit a wall. Confused, Sitka went along the wall, searching for an outlet. _Why can't I reach you?_

A hand pulled her up by her hair. Sitka remained limp. The blindfold peeled away, but she kept her eyes closed. A stick stabbed into her wound.

"AAAAAAAhhhh!" Sitka screamed in agony, eyes flying open. She lunged for her tormentor. Her teeth clicked on air.

The Jaguar man quickly backed up. "Lively isn't she?" he sneered.

"Well, what do we do with her?" One of the others asked the biggest one.

Sitka took stock of the situation. She was in a cavern with only one visible exit. There were four Jaguar men. One was larger then the others. He looked at her with anger and lust written all over his face. Oh crap.

"She's Lycan. Can't get any good babies out of her. But that doesn't mean we can't have fun," he snickered.

He came forward, and ripped at her shirt. Sitka lunged again, this time her teeth connected with flesh. The Jaguar man screamed in pain as she hung on. Calling on her wolf, she made her teeth even sharper. Sitka had strong jaws. The Jaguar man's finger broke. He screamed.

"How does that feel, you bastard?" she asked, after ripping the flesh off his finger. She spat it out onto the ground at the other Jaguars' feet.

They stared at her in shock. Sitka called on her wolf again and shifted, bursting from the ropes.

"He said those would hold her!" One of the Jaguar men yelled. Sitka snarled. She shifted back, reaching for her knives. A Jaguar man grabbed her from behind. She stabbed him with deadly accuracy.

Sitka was a blur as she killed her captors. She found the stick that was still red with her blood and shoved it in the biggest one's mouth. "Capture _me_? Jackass."

Sitka sent her awareness out once more. There were no others. Great, she could make her glorious escape. After wiping her knives and sliding them back into their sheathes, she scrambled out of the small exit. Shifting she followed the trail of her blood back toward the ranch and Zacharias.

Zacharias, his brothers, and Lyle and followed the blood trail. They had been hunting since the battle. Zacharias had turned back when he had heard Sitka's scream. His brothers continued tracking. Three Jaguar men had circled back to the safe house after leading them on a wild goose chase. It was then discovered that Sitka was missing. Jasmine was in tears. Tawny was severely wounded fighting the Jaguar men. All that Zacharias knew was that he couldn't reach Sitka.

He had tried merging with her, but found a wall. He battered himself against it while they traveled.

_Wait, somethings coming down the trail fast,_ Lyle warned. _I can't scan and tell what it is. _

_Vampires have found ways of hiding their presence. The Jaguar men have been tainted by the Vampire,_ Riordan told him.

_No, it's not Vampire, its----_

A bloodstained filthy wolf came down the trail. She limped, stumbled and fell, shifting into a bloodstained woman.

"_SITKA!_" roared Zacharias and Lyle.

They rushed toward her. "Zacharias?" she whispered. "Lyle?"

"She's badly hurt and dehydrated," Manolito said.

A howl of rage burst from Zacharias. Shedding his body, he entered hers. White healing light sped through her, concentrating on her leg. A strange protein had been injected into her blood stream. Zacharias burned it out. A shocked horror overcame him once it was gone. The protein had been causing the mental block.

Zacharias returned to his body and slashed his chest open. _Drink_, he commanded. In her weakened state it was easy to force the compulsion on her. Her lips moved against his skin, taking in nourishment.

Cradling his lifemate in his arms, Zacharias led the way back to the ranch.

Sitka woke in a soft bed. She groaned. Lips feathered over hers. She opened her eyes to a dark well, filled with love and worry. Sitka blinked and Zacharias came into focus. "Is Jasmine okay?" she croaked.

"Jasmine is fine. Don't speak." He kissed her again.

_Tawny? Lyle? Lyle was there wasn't he? Why wasn't Tawny there? Is he okay?_ Sitka was getting more and more anxious.

"Tawny's arm was wounded. He's fine now. Lyle was there, he helped find you. What happened?" Zacharias demanded.

_A dart, I _think. _I'm not entirely sure. What ever it was knocked me out pretty quickly. I woke up, they poked my gash with a stick. I bit one of them, breaking the bone, I shifted. They said something about 'He said the ropes would hold her'. I killed them and followed my blood trail back. I remember __seeing you, but nothing after that,_ Sitka told him.

Zacharias kissed her with a passion. He had almost lost her so soon after finding her. Sitka returned the kiss. Tongues swirled in a erotic dance. Lightning streaked through her blood.

The door opened. Tawny entered.

_Oh crap_, Sitka thought.

"No sex until she's back on her feet!" Tawny scolded. He came over to her bed. "I'm glad to see you awake. Jasmine's worried sick."

_I'm okay. I think,_ Sitka reassured him. Her head was spinning.

The door opened again. Jasmine, Solange and Maryann came in. Jasmine hurried toward the bed. "I'm so sorry! This never would have happened if--"

Sitka cut her off, _Cousin, do me a favor. Shut up and stop blaming yourself. I'm a warrior. I've had worse then this. Believe me. I'm glad you're okay. _She nodded to Solange. _Jeese they are jerks. _

Solange nodded. "I'm glad you're alright. I was beginning to doubt that we would have our second match." A small smile told Sitka that she was teasing.

_As soon as I'm on my feet,_ Sitka promised. _Well_, she amended to herself. _Right after..._

Zacharias grinned at where her thoughts took her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Tawny shoved everyone out the door. "She needs to rest." He eyed Zacharias, "I doubt you'll leave. Fine. Let her sleep." He closed the door behind him.

Zacharias tucked the blankets up around her. _I love you. Rest, we have all the time in the world for the more enjoyable things._

Sitka smiled. She had a man, a wonderful man who made her feel like the most beautiful person in the world. She had a cause, freeing the Jaguar women. What more could a girl ask for?

_One last kiss_, she demanded.

Zacharias complied, and she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hadn't planned on adding another chapter. I had considered it done, but so many people _Dark Wolf_ on alert. So here you are. This is the last chapter in _Dark Wolf_. But you can look forward to _Dark Fear_, the next installment in the Lycan Girls series.**

It was noon when Sitka woke next. She stretched and yelped. Okay, the gash would need more time to heal. She peeked under the covers. There was a pack of herbs on her leg. Carefully, she peeled them off. There was a nice scab. Great, she thought. More scars.

Sighing, she replaced the pack and went in search of her knives. They had been given to her by her grandmother at her Hunters ceremony. Tawny knew that she would be looking for them, he had placed them at her bedside table.

Sitka noticed the opulent bedroom. It was huge. The giant fourposter took up only a little of the space. It was gently lit, with heavy drapes to block out the light. There was a clock on the mantle over the fireplace. It confirmed Sitka's inner time table, it was around noon.

Sitka rolled her eyes at the overdone room. Sighing again, she reached for her wolf. The herbs fell off, Tawny would give her grief over that, but she didn't care. As a wolf she padded over to her knives, placing her nose on the moonstone embedded in the hilt.

Moonstone, particularly gold moonstone was the power stone of Lycans. They could reach long distances to speak with one another.

_Mom? Dad?_

_We were worried about you. Why haven't you reported before now?_ Simon Forthsyng demanded.

_Sorry, been a bit busy fighting off Jaguar men._

_WHAT?!!!! _Her parents cried in unison.

Sitka gave them the full story.

_Humph,_ Larina said. _Well at least Josh won't bother you now. We will be meeting this male and warning him of the consequences of hurting you. _

_Mom, Lyle and Tawny already did that. Zacharias won't hurt me. He loves me, I don't know why though. We need an alliance, will you go to the Carpathian mountains? _

_Bruce and Alicia, of Sifting Sand pack, they are going. You know Luna? The Carpathian girl that they adopted? It seems that she's been communicating with her lifemate, they were going anyway, but that made them bring her, Larina_ said.

Good. I need to go, Zacharias will be rising soon.

Be careful, Simon said.

I'll be fine, I always have been. Sitka pulled her nose off the moonstone, breaking the connection.

She knew what her future was. Zacharias would rise, eventually he would convert her, they would fight the Jaguar men together. Idly, she wondered what would happen to Luna, she liked the girl.

Sitka smiled, if she had a male like Zacharias, she would be fine.

Zacharias opened the door, Sitka embraced her future with both hands.

The end.


End file.
